The story of us
by moonlightsoldier
Summary: started out as just a little song fic but turned into something longer. First in the Trouble in paradise series...sometimes when you forget how to talk doubt takes over, and when your words fail you sometimes music is the only substitute. I changed the rating just to be safe for upcoming chapters . Please read and Review .Santana/Brittany Finn/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

_The story of us_

_A/N: _This is my first Glee fic _dear reader_ , be kind and review, let me know what you think, and as always I apologize for any mistakes. Set some time after I kissed a girl

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is Taylor Swifts "the story of us" if you havent heard it give it a listen

The bell rang signaling the end of classes. Santana opened her locker and stared at the mirror that hung on the door and breathed in deep. She couldn't believe how bad the day had been. First coach sue had made her do suicides for the remaining of cheerleading practice for being a half a second late and Quinn had stood there smirking the entire time. Second her and Britney had had a fight during lunch and the blonde refused to talk to her about it.

" I used to think we'd tell the story of us…How we met and sparks flew instantly and people would say ' They're the lucky ones' " Santana sang, her eyes lifting to a picture of her and the other blonde cheerleader. She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door shut. Turning she held her head high and her books against her chest as she made her way to the choir room. The rest of the group was there but instead of her girlfriend saving her a seat like always Brittany sat beside Mercedes instead.

" I used to know my place was a spot next to you , now im searching for an empty seat, cause lately I don't even know what page your on."

" oh. A simple complication, miscommunication leads to fall out" Rachel sang casting furitive glances at finn from beneath her eye lashes, " So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls up I cant break through"

Santana walked deeper into the room meeting Rachel who had stood up and began walking to the head of the class half way. Together they sang.

" Now im standing alone in a crowded room and were not speaking"

Santana stepped closer to Brittany, " and Im dying to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah"

Rachel put her hands out in front of her and shrugged slightly, " I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate and how it all broke down"

Sharing a glance before looking at their significant others both girls sadly sang," and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now"

" Next chapter" Finn said while standing up. He watched as Rachel and Santana leaned against the piano talking to Mr Shuester about something.

" How we'd end up this way, nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy" He sang while flattening out his shirt and adjusting his hoodie, as if any of that mattered in the end, " and your doing your best to avoid me" He rolled his eyes at Rachel who was pretending not to be paying any attention to him.

Brittany joined finn her normally blank blue eyes filled with emotion, gone was the act of the dumb cheerleader, " Im starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here, but you held your pride like you should of held me" she sang, her eyes closing with the emotion of the lyric. Everybody knew Santana wasn't easy to get to open up but sometimes it was so hard for Brittany to deal with.

" Oh Im scared to see the ending" Finn sang thoughtfully.

" why are we pretending this is nothing?" Brittany added, her body moving to the rhythm of the song.

Santana looked over her shoulder her eyes almost pleading, " I'd tell you I've missed you but I don't know how" she hung her head and Rachel stepped forward Her hands rising above her head, as she belted, " I've never heard silence quite this loud"

And then they were all four dancing and jumping to the beat of the song. Their voices mingling together brilliantly, finding the correct pitches out of habit.

" Now Im standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking and Im dying to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah"

" And I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down" Rachel crooned, her eyes scanning the room as if looking for some kind of revelation.

" and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now" All of them sang their voices much more subdued then they were moments before and neither one willing to meet the others gaze.

The rest of the glee club looked on with wonder as their friends were letting them all in on what should have been a private moment. Kurt and Mercedes were softly singing along rocking in their chairs. Quinn watched with intensity and Puck just nodded his head to the beat. Tina and Mike had their fingers intertwined thankful for how happy they were together.

Santana walked up to Brittany," This is looking like a contest, of who can act like they care less" She sang her voice strong and sultry.

Brittany twirled and was now standing behind Santana, and leaned in as if to whisper the next verse to the latina, " But I liked it better when you were on my side" Santana smiled to herself at the admission.

" the battles in your hands now" Finn sang stepping towards Rachel who looked at him with longing before singing " but I would lay my armour down… if you said you'd rather love then fight"

" So many things you wished I knew" Santana sang with her hand over her heart,

" But the story of us might be ending soon" they chorused together.

" Now im standing alone in an empty room and were not speaking" Brittany sang while she danced.

" and Im dying to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah" Santana added matching Brittanys moves.

" I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down" Rachel sang her leg tapping to the rhythm of the music, " But the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now…now now" the girls sang together.

" and were not speaking" Finn shouted.

" and Im dying to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah" Santana took the lead.

" I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause were going down'' Rachel took it back, staring between her singing companions " and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now"

When the final note was sung the glee club erupted in applause and it seemed like they all had a comment about the performance. Only the ones who had sang stood quietly staring at each other with absolutely no idea where they should go from there.

TBC….please let me know what you think.


	2. white horse

_White horse_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow from time to time. The song is Taylor swifts white horse._

_Ok, so while sue was running for council her opponent ran a commercial that outed Santana. Ouch, but She's getting better with dealing with it and her and Brittany are even going out but they had a fight and Finn wont talk to Rachel or maybe it's the other way around, who knows?, but that's what you missed on GLEE._

Brittany froze, and could only stare at what she saw at the opposite end of the hallway. Santana was leaning against her locker looking up at Puck, a small smile played around the corners of her girlfriends mouth. Had Santana gone back to boys? Wait, was Santana cheating on her?

The people around her all seemed to blur and Santana was the only one in focus. Even being mad at the other girl she was struck by how beautiful the other girl was.

" Say your sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to" She began to sing. Flashes of Santana smiling up at her filled her head, moments when they had been together and Brittany was able to see a side of the other cheerio that nobody but her got to see," as I paced back and forth cause I honestly believed in you"

" holding on, the days drag on, stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known"

She walked past Santana and Puck with her eyes forward. Maybe if she had looked she would have seen the tear that her girlfriend wiped away, maybe she would have heard Puck tell the girl everything would work out that her and Brittany loved each other. She didn't pay attention though and just like most things at William Mckinley high school a situation was read wrong and rumors spread quickly.

Just before turning the corner that would take her to her next class Brittany looked back at Santana just in time to see her and Puck hug. She looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up to see them part ways, " that Im not a princess, this ain't a very tale im not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell…This aint Hollywood this is a small town" Brittany sang softly," I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around"

With one last look at Santana Brittany turned the corner and went to class.

In the auditorium Quinn stood on stage with Finn. Unknown to the two Rachel was also there. She had been coming to rehearse her solo but had frozen in spot when she saw the people on stage. Quinn was saying something but was far enough away that Rachel couldn't make it out, then the blonde chuckled at something and smiled, tilting her head. She was so pretty Rachel thought.

" Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes, and never really had a chance" She closed her eyes and shook her head not believing how foolish she had been, " my mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand "

She opened her eyes, her heart breaking just a little bit more. Her boyfriend and Quinn Fabray stood close enough to touch, if one of them really wanted to all they had to do was reach out just a fraction of an inch more.

" I had so many dreams about you and me" Rachel sang thoughtfully, " But now I know"

" That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale…I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell, This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town" she sang not believing herself for forgetting just exactly where she lived, " I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around"

" and there you are on your knees" Brittany sang into the bathroom mirror. She was wiping her tears away and trying not to smudge her make up. She imagined what Santana might do if she confronted her with what she saw, " begging for forgiveness begging for me. Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry"

" cause I'm not your princess" we flash back to Rachel who is just allowing her tears to fall freely," this aint a fairy tale," her eyes began to fill with determination," I'm going to find someone someday who might actually treat me well"

" this is a big world, that was a small town, there in my rear view mirror disappearing now" she imagined her and Kurt in a fabulous car with the top down and Barbra blaring as they began their journey to New York City. She imagined the lights of broadway enveloping her," Now its too late for you and your white horse "

She looked back down to the stage. Quinn was gone and Finn was staring up at her with one of his goofy smiles, Her voice cracked as she sang, " now its too late for you and your white horse to catch me now"

" oh woah, woah, woah" Brittany sang while tossing the toilet paper she had been using to keep her mascara from running in the trash can, her eyes resolved," try and catch me now"

" oh , its too late to catch me now" Rachel finished as the last few notes of music faded away.

TBC…let me know what you think


	3. Haunted

_Haunted_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them. The song is Taylor Swifts Haunted._

_So Brittany thinks Santana cheated on her with puck but it didn't happen but she broke up with her anyway and Rachel and Finn are on the rocks because she saw him looking very intimate with Quinn and that's what you missed on GLEE._

Santana walked through the halls of the school in a daze. People called out to her and some even waved but she walked by them without so much as a glance. For the first time in a long time she wasn't worried about social status or popularity; Her entire world was crashing down around her. Brittany had broken up with her.

It had happened last night . Brittany had called her cell phone and rambled something about seeing her with Puck, and that she should have known before hanging up on her without giving her the chance to explain anything. Santana had been in sort of a trance since then. A giggle interrupted her thoughts and Santana saw Brittany sitting on Artie's lap as they wheeled into view. It knocked the breath out of her to see the other girl and It took everything Santana had not to break down.

Instead She veered right and went to her locker, pretending to struggle with the combination lock as Artie and her ex girlfriend headed that way. When they had passed Santana stopped messing with the lock all together.

" you and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time but I never thought I'd live to see it break" Her voice was low and filled with emotion, she looked after the two with broken eyes," It's getting dark and It's all too quiet and I cant trust anything now"

She turned and leaned her back against the locker, staring down at her shoes for a moment before glancing back up at Brittany, " and it's coming over you like its all a big mistake" She pushed herself off the locker with her foot and headed in the opposite direction. Had she looked back she would have seen Brittany watching her as she left.

" Oh, Im holding my breath" She sang adamantly, " wont lose you again"

Crossing her arms over her chest she sang," somethings made your eyes go cold"

And then school was over. Teachers and students alike were surging out of the double doors and into the parking lot eager to get out of there and make it home. Santana hitched her cheerios duffle bag up onto her shoulder and headed to her car. Brittany walked a few feet ahead with Quinn and Mercedes.

" come on, come on, don't leave me like this " She sang pleadingly, " I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. Your all I wanted"

Once at her car Santana opened the trunk and threw the bag inside, a single tear slid down her face, " come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out" She slammed her trunk down just in time to see Brittany getting into Kurt's S.U.V with Mercedes.

" cant breathe whenever your gone, can't turn back now ….I'm haunted" 

Then it was the beginning of another day of school. The people around her going about their business too busy with their own drama to care about hers. Glee club came and went, the practice mostly a blur and it was over before Santana realized it had eveb really started. Brittany walked out of the room with Quinn at her side.

" stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had" she sighed as if what she was about to say pained her in some way," But I still mean every word I said …to you"

Puckerman walked up to her then offering her his arm and she was grateful for the kind gesture, " He might try to take away my pain" she sang, giving him a small smile before linking her arm with his, " and he just might make me smile but the whole time I'm wishing He was you instead"

" oh, I'm holding my breath"

" wont see you again"

" Something keeps me holding on to nothing"

And then Santana was on stage. Her cheerio uniform replaced with a simple black dress. The rest of the glee club watched from their seats. Even Brittany stared up at her and it was to her that she sang.

" come on, come on don't leave me like this" she begged, " I thought I had you figured out…cant breathe whenever your gone," she put her hand on her heart, " cant turn back now.. I'm haunted"

Santana closed her eyes trying to compose herself. It wouldn't do her any good to break down now. Not when She still had so much to say. She stepped center stage and sang softly.

" I know…I know…I just know" she locked eyes with Brittany, " you're not gone, you cant be gone. No"

And now it was as if she were angry with herself for letting anybody see her so weak. Angry with the person she had trusted above all else to always be there. She was Santana Lopez. Standing a little straighter she continued.

" come on, come on don't leave me like this.. I thought I had you figured out.. something went terribly wrong…wont finish…what you started"

The music crashed around her, and her voice rose, rising with emotion, " Come on, come on don't leave me like this.. I thought I had you figured out… cant breathe whenever your gone.. Cant go back…I'm haunted"

She was in the hall again, her books hugged against her chest. Artie and Brittany were coming her way. Making sure the bitch face she had perfected was in place she walked by them as if she didn't know them. Opening her locker she stared at the picture of her and Brittany that she still had hanging up.

" you and I walk a fragile line.. I have known it all this time" Her eyes filled but the ters did not fall, " never ever thought I'd see it break.. never thought I'd see it"

With a sigh Santana closed her locker. The bell rang through out the school.

TBC…


	4. should of said no

_Should of said no_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time. The song is should of said no by Taylor Swift.

A/N: While most songs in this series revolve around Taylor Swift songs there are a few that are from different people but they seem to fit well with where im going with this story

_So the glee club is falling apart and there are hearts breaking left in right.. Santana sang to Brittany and Rachel and Finn well I don't know what Rachel and Finn are and that's what you missed on GLEE_

Rachel Berry had known what she wanted to be since birth. Or at least that's what it felt like. She never let the bullying or the insults truly get to her because she knew that one day she would get out of Lima Ohio and never look back, but then she had to go and fall in love and her wall that she had built up to keep people out crumbled.

Her alarm went off sounding the beginning of a new day. Not that she had been asleep to begin with. She had laid in bed well into the night and sleep just would not come. Her mind raced and she kept seeing the way that Quinn smiled up at Finn on the auditorium stage. Sighing Rachel pushed back the covers and went about getting ready. Her usual routine held no comfort for her and she gave up on it, settling to pick out an outfit, and just take a shower.

She had almost considered ditching the entire day of school but the thought of a blemish on her other wise perfect attendance record just didn't sit right with her. Besides she had to keep up appearances if not only for herself but for NYADA. With one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place she headed off towards school.

Inside the halls of William Mckinley everything seemed as they should. Students piled in, friends high fived each other and some of the girls ran up to each other giggling about things that had happened the night before. She was so lost in thought she didn't even see the senior football player walk up to her, and all she had time to do was close her eyes before the cold liquid of a slushy hit her face. The guy who threw it at her starting laughing and went to join a couple of his friends who had been watching from the sidelines. When Rachel opened her eyes she saw that most of the kids in the hall were also laughing at her and it took everything she had not to start crying. Instead she moved to her locker and removed her slushy kit before heading to the nearest bathroom passing Quinn and Santana on her way. Surprisingly, neither cheerleader was laughing.

Making sure the bathroom was empty Rachel placed her things on the sink and went about trying to clean herself up. If she let the slushy concoction sit too long it would only make it harder for her to wash up. She let the water run for a minute before cupping her hands under the stream and splashing her face with it.

She heard the doors open and when she straightened back out and stared in the mirror Santana was standing behind her. A slushy cup in hand. Oh no she thought not again, Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the attack. When none came she opened her eyes slowly meeting Santana's eyes in the reflection.

" Geez Berry, paranoid much" Santana said smirking a little before tossing the already empty cup into the trash. Rachel wasn't sure what to think. Here was one of the people who made her life a living hell on most days and there wasnt a trace of meanness in her voice.

" what do you want S-Santana?" Rachel managed trying to keep her dignity. Santana looked impeccable in her Cheerios uniform while she stood there looking like a drowned smurf. It wasn't an easy task.

The cheerleader sighed, " you ok/"

Rachel couldn't believe it. Was Santana Lopez, the meanest girl in school, worried about her? Is this a trap she though. Would Santana get her to break down only for Quinn to walk in and destroy her already fragile state, but the look in the other girls eyes was sincere.

" I'm fine I've actually become qui-"

Santana held up a hand to quiet her, " I don't want none of your verbal throw up man-" she stopped herself, ' Rachel, I want the real answer"

" my eyes sting" Rachel admitted after a moment. That was the worst part of the slushy facials the corn syrup burned the hell out of your eyes.

Santana walked over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled a few sheets out and held them under the water, " turn around" she said and Rachel didn't have the energy to argue with her. With gentiler hands then she expected Santana wiped the mess away from her eyes.

" why are you being nice to me?"

" I'm not..this isn't happening" Santana told her with a smile, " beside who would believe you if you told"

Rachel met the other girls eyes and realized Santana was only teasing her, " you got a change of clothes?"

Rachel nodded and pointed to her kit.

Santana shook her head practically sneering at the clothes Rachel had showed her. It was one of her usual expression and Rachel waited for the insults.

" that sweater doesn't go with the jeans your wearing" she told her and rooted around in her book bag for a moment before pulling out a red and white T-shirt with Lopez written on the back, " here"

" but everyone will know its yours?" Rachel said. It was one thing to be nice to her in a deserted bathroom but to have the whole school know that she had helped Rachel out was another.

The warning bell rang, " shit" Santana said," I cant be late again or I'll get detention. Coach Sue will trip if I miss practice" and with that Santana was gone leaving Rachel to change.

Once she had finally cleaned all the gunk off of her and her skin was no longer tinted blue Rachel pulled Santana's T-shirt over her head. It smelled like Santana and it gave Rachel comfort knowing that she did at least have a friend who cared. Even if it was an unexpected one.

When She stepped out of the bathroom the halls were nearly deserted. A few stragglers hurried off to class hoping to make it there before the final bell. Her breathe caught when She saw Quinn dragging Finn down the hallway.

" Its strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything is gone" she sang.

She walked into the choir room the last part of the day even more of a haze and she looked away from Finn who was staring at her from his seat." yesterday I found out about you even now just looking at you feels wrong"

" you say that you'd take it all back, given one chance" Rachel held up one finger as she sang, " it was a moment of weakness and you said Yes"

The rest of the glee kids quieted some giving Finn questioning looks as Rachel continued the song.

" You should of said no, should of gone home, should of thought twice before you let it all go, should of known that word of what you did with her " she said glaring at Quinn, " would get back to me"

"get back to me" Brittany backed her up shooting daggers at Santana.

" and I should have been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why"

Rachel sang her hands out before her, " you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet"

" You should of said no baby and you might still have me" she brought her hand s inward pointing at herself.

Finn looked at her confused as if he wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. Kurt and Blaine sat behind him whispering to each other and glancing between Finn and the blonde cheerleader that sat on his right. Quinn looked genuinely confused.

" you can see that I've been crying, baby you know all the right things to say"

Rachel scoffed, " but do you.. Honestly.. expect me.. to believe we could ever be the same"

" you say that the past is the past.. you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness and you said yes" Rachel sang her voice getting louder. Angrier. Brittany came and stood beside her, and both girls joined in.

" you should of said no, should of gone home, should of thought twice before you let it all go"

Santana crossed her arms. Finn still looked confused and Quinn seemed to be realizing something.

" should of known that word, of what you did with her, would get back to me" Rachel took the lead.

" get back to me" Brittany sang.

" And I should have been there in the back of my mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet"

" Should of said no and baby you might still have me" Rachel and Brittany sang their voices angry and full off hurt.

Santana stood up as if to leave but Brittany stopped her.

" I cant resist, before you go tell me this" The blonde sang, glancing at Puck before singing " was it worth it?"

" was she worth this?" Rachel added her voice matching Brittany's.

" No. No"

And then the two girls were angry again. Their bodies moving to the beat. fingers pointing.

" you should of said no, should of gone home should of thought twice before you let it all go"

" Should of known that word, of what you did with her, Get back to me" Rachel sang.

" get back to me" Brittany echoed .

" I should have been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet"

" You should of said no and baby you might still have me"

As the music came to a close, both singers ran from the room before anyone could speak, leaving Finn, Quinn and Santana staring after them.

TBC.. Let me know what you think


	5. better

Better

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is Better by Maggie rose.

A/N: There is mentions of underage drinking in this chapter .

There's trouble in paradise at WMHS and that's what you've missed on GLEE

Finn said goodnight to his mother before heading up to his bedroom. She had given him a hug and a look that said : I know something's wrong but I wont ask just yet". He was grateful for that; He didn't have the words to say. How was He supposed to tell her when he wasn't exactly sure what had happened either. All he knew was that Rachel wanted nothing to do with him.

Once upstairs He sprawled out on his bed listening to the sounds of his mother and Burt shuffle past his door on the way to their own. The house went silent.

Finn wished his mind would be. Sighing he rolled off his bed and went to his closet. On the top shelf behind an old shoe box filled with baseball was the present that Puck had given him a while back. A bottle of Jack Daniel's.

Mournfully Finn started to sing, " There's a bottle on the shelf talking to me, saying come over here you can have a drink, we'll make it through this lonely night together"

Santana sat on the hood of her car looking down at her hands. She had gone out driving in hopes that the lull of the back roads and the night air would clear her mind but she only ended up at the little secluded area that her and Brittany had gone sometimes to watch the stars. The gray hoodie she had on was a little big on her and she pulled the sleeves up to reveal a small silver flask that she had stolen from her parents liquor cabinet.

" but that's a road I don't want to go back down and I hate myself for what Im thinking now Hey its just one night It's not like its forever" she shrugged .

" I just want to feel better" They both sang as Finn reached for the bottle and Santana took a long drink from her flask.

Brittany stood at the window in her living room. She wore one of Santana's T-shirts and rested her head against the window pain staring up at the bright moon.

"I just want to feel good, feel alright" She sang, hoping the man in the moon would hear her pleas, " feel anything then what I feel tonight. I just want to move on with my life and put the pieces back together"

" I just want to feel better" They sang their voices lonely in the night.

Finn took a drink from the bottle. Santana bottomed up the flask, and Brittany closed her eyes as if making a wish before turning away from the window.

" all these pictures running through my head, from the way he loved to the way he laughed" Rachel sang shaking her head slightly to get rid of the images, " not a single day goes by that I don't miss him.. When the lonely gets to be too much I try to kill the pain with a strangers touch" She stared up at Puck who had snuck through her bedroom window with big brown eyes. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms; Rachel rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the picture of Finn that still sat on her night stand, " though I know I wont forget him all together"

" I just want to feel better" all four of them chorused together.

" I just want to feel good, feel alright" Santana pleading rocking slightly as she took another sip.

" feel anything then what I feel tonight" Finn sang.

" I just want to move on with my life" Rachel added as she pulled back from Pucks embrace and returned his smile.

" and put the pieces back together" Brittany sang walking up a darkened staircase.

" I just want to feel better" They voices collided and joined as one.

" I know there will come a day where he's still gone and Its okay" Rachel sang just before her and Puck started to kiss.

" I just want to feel good, feel alright" Santana belted out, her eyes squeezing shut as she tilted the flask back once more.

" feel anything then what I feel tonight" Finn said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

" I just want to move on with my life, and put the pieces back together" Brittany sang as she crawled beneath the covers of her bed.

" I just want to feel better" Finn sang as he stumbled down the stairs a little, Santana sang as she drank the last of the alcohol in her flask, Brittany sang as she pulled the covers around her, Rachel sang as she laid down on her bed with Puck.

" I just want to feel better" Finn sang as he opened his front door to reveal Quinn standing there. The blonde cheerleader gave him a small smile. Santana sang as she threw the empty flask before starting to sob. Rachel sang as Puck wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest. Her eyes flicked to the picture of Finn . Brittany sang as she closed her eyes a picture of her and Santana laying beside her.

TBC… let me know what you think guys. I would love to hear your opinions J


	6. not a song in sight

Not a song in sight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time.

So Finn and Santana got drunk, Finn called Quinn to come over to his house, Rachel made out with Puck and he stayed the night, and Brittany misses Santana and that's what you've missed on GLEE

Will Schuester usually prided himself on his ability to get through to his students. Especially his glee club kids, but he had to admit he was at a loss for words this time around.

" They are not focused, the performance is choppy, and I have to keep stopping practice because Santana, of all people, keeps bursting in to tears" He said to his girlfriend as they sat down for lunch in the teachers lounge. Emma looked at him sympathetically.

"Ah will" Sue Sylvester said as she joined them at their table. Will didn't understand how the woman did it; It was like she could materialize out of thin air.

" it seems your little glee club is imploding from within"

Will sighed, " I thought you were for us this week"

" I can never keep track" The cheerios coach said with the air of someone speaking more to herself, waving the topic away she continued, " while you sit here with your freakishly neat ginger your losing the control of your little nest of wanna- be's as we speak.

" you want a little advice. Do you know what I do if some of my cheerios aren't getting along"

Will was almost afraid to find out.

" I lock them in a closet for three days with only water and a handful of chicklits. Dissension in the ranks is like poison in the veins of a team"

With that she was gone leaving Will to stare unbelievingly back at Emma.

" Hey Brittany wait up"

Brittany turned and rolled her eyes at the boy who was now jogging to catch up with her, " what do you want Noah"

Puck looked a little hurt before asking, " we've always been friends right?"

" well there was that time I stopped talking to you because Lord Tubbington said you sold him out to drug lords but yeah I guess"

Looking a little confused but used to the girls strange ramblings Puck said," then why aren't you speaking to me"

Brittany rolled her eyes not at all happy to be speaking about this with the guy who was responsible for ruining her relationship, " because I know"

Pucks eyes got big and moved a little closer to the girl, " how do you know? Did she tell you ?"

Brittany shook her head, " she didn't have to I could just tell"

Puck looked worried. Under different circumstances Brittany might of felt sorry for him. As it was she just wanted to be done with this conversation even if it meant going to class. She started to walk away.

" I got to go-"

" Do you think anyone else knows?" he asked cutting her off.

" the whole school already knows you and Santana slept together what's one more time?

Puck made a face," wait what? I didn't sleep with Santana. Not recently anyways"

Brittany stopped and looked up at him. She had known Puckerman for a long time, and where she might not have been book smart she knew how to read people. He was telling the truth.

" Then who were you talking about?" She asked, not believing how bad she had messed up this time.

" I slept with Rachel"

Before She could reply a fist had shot out and its knuckles collided with Pucks face knocking the boy back into the lockers. Brittany turned to look at the attacker and silently cursed at seeing a very angry looking Finn Hudson standing behind her.

TBC


	7. and no song played on

And no song played on

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time.

So things seem to be falling apart for the glee club, Mr Schuster cant seem to get his kids to get along long enough to practice their number for competition, Brittany found out Santana didn't cheat on her but Finn found out Rachel did and that's what you missed on GLEE

" Cool it" Coach Bieste bellowed as she dragged both Puck and Finn into the choir room by their collars. A small trickle of blood slid from Pucks nose and down his chin from where finn had hit him and Finn's eye was bright red and already beginning to swell where Puck had struck back in retaliation.

Rachel who had been standing at the piano and going over some sheet music turned with wide eyes at the sudden commotion. She winced slightly at seeing the coach holding the two boys at arms length away from each other. At the same time Kurt and Mercedes walked in arms linked stopped in their tracks as they saw the scene before them. Quinn, still in her Cheerios uniform, entered a few seconds later.

" you boys wanna tell me whats going on?" Coach Bieste asked.

Neither boy spoke.

" ok if you wont talk to me maybe principal figgins can get something out of you"

" he slept with my girlfriend" Finn said through clinched teeth

The coach looked at a loss for words. Rachel couldn't believe her ears, but her anger kept her from caring about the looks she was getting. She walked forward.

Finn glowered at her as she approached, " while I understand the male territorial behavior I however do not think its fair that you are mad at either Puck and myself considering what you;ve been doing with Quinn"

Finns angry look faltered for a minute and confusion took over his features. Quinn quirked up an eyebrow at hearing her name, " excuse me?"

" oh come off it " Rachel broke, her own anger very close to the surface, " we all know"

By this time the entire glee club had arrived and were watching the scene before them with curiosity.

" there are reports on a certain blog that you were seen leaving Finns house in the middle of the night a couple nights ago" Artie interjected by raising his hand.

Rachel looked smug. Quinn just rolled her eyes, she had done a lot of bad things in the past but she was honestly trying to change, and she thought Rachel of all people knew that. Kurt gasped, shocked to find out that a juicy piece of gossip had gone down without his knowledge and at his own house no less. Coach Bieste had let go of both boys but stood between them just the same in case they decided to go at it again.

" I didn't sleep with Quinn" Finn told the room.

" But?" Rachel asked, seeming to deflate just a little.

" Not recently anyway" Quinn said unknowingly repeating Pucks words to Brittany.

" Quinn has been great, she's been like one of the guys lis-"

" listening him ramble on about you" quinn finished.

Rachel had the decency to look guility before looking away.

" forget this" Finn exploded, " we don't owe them any explanations. Im out of here" he said giving coach Bieste a look before turning on his heels and walking from the room.

TBC….sorry it was so short but I had to get it out of the way


	8. Goodbye

Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is goodbye by Miley cyrus(don't judge lol)

The sky was a painters pallet of dying light. It would be dark soon, and Santana could feel a coolness to the breeze that filtered through her open bedroom window. She shivered a little but made no move to close it. Outside some kids threw a football back and forth and she watched absently for a moment before turning away.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at the picture of her and Brittany that was on her dresser, " I can honestly say you've been on my mind, since I woke up to day, up today"

" I look at your photograph all the time, these memories come back to life and I don't mind" She sang softly.

Laying back she stared up at the ceiling, " I remember when we kissed"

Images flooded over Santana, kissing Brittany for the first time as real girlfriends, the way Brittany would smile at her in that way that drove her absolutely crazy.

" I still feel it on my lips" She brought her fingertips to her mouth and traced the memory of Brittany's lips against hers.

" the time that you danced with me with no music playing" Santana closed her eyes and remembered a night not so long ago. They had been sitting on Santana's back porch counting down the time until Brittany would have to leave. The blonde had reached her hand out to her and asked her to dance. The way she had looked at her was like nobody before and it had taken Santana's breath away.

" I remember the simple things, I remember til I cry" Santana sang sqeezing her eyes shut tighter as if trying to hold onto the memory, " But the one thing I wished I'd forget, the memory I wanna forget is good bye"

A few streets down Brittany sat on her own bed, " I woke up this morning and played our song, and through the tears I sang along" she pulled the ear buds from her ear and tossed her ipod to the side.

" I picked up the phone and then put it down cause I know I'm wasting my time" she had tried to find the nerve to call the other girl , had gone through her phone a thousand times to find Santana's number but the fear of not knowing what to say stopped her every time., " I don't mind"

She closed her eyes and sang, " I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips'

And she could, she could remember every kiss, every touch, " the time that you danced with me with no music playing"

It had been the first time that Santana had let Brittany hold her. Out there on Santana's back porch with nobody watching, nobody judging them. Brittany opened her eyes, her voice sorrowful, " I remember the simple things, I remember til I cry, but the one thing I wished I forget, the memory I wanna forget is goodbye"

Brittany picked up her cell phone; The screen savor was a picture of Santana her eyes closed and looking as beautiful as Brittany had ever seen her. Even if it was just a picture of her sleeping at one of their sleepovers before every one had found out about them.

Back in Santana's room her cell phone starts to go off, and Santana looks at it in surprise, " suddenly my cell phone is blowing up with your ring tone" she picked it up and stared down at Brittany's picture on her phone, " I hesitate but answer it anyway, you sound so alone"

Santana closed her eyes at the voice on the other end, " and Im surpised to hear you say"

" you remember when we kissed" Santana sang the tears falling freely now, " you still feel it on your lips'

She couldn't help the tears, it felt so good to know that everything hadn't just been a dream or one sided. That Brittany missed her just as mush as Santana missed her.

" the time that you danced with me with no music playing"

Their bodies had been so close and the night had been quiet. Brittany's arms had felt strong as they held her close and Santana had felt safe.

" you remember the simple things, we talk til we cry" Santana sang nodding her head at what Brittany was saying to her, " You said that your biggest regret, the one thing you'd wish I'd forget" Santana wiped the tears away, " is saying goodbye, saying goodbye"

" Goodbye" Brittany smiled as she ended the call. First step complete, second step in the making but at least it was a start.

TBC


	9. back to december

Back to December

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is back to December by Taylor Swift

Brittany practiced in her head what she wanted to tell the other girl as she made her way to Santana's house. The night was chilly and she was thankful she had thought to grab her letterman jacket before leaving the house.

As Santana's house grew closer Brittany could feel her heart speed up , and her mouth went dry. The other girl was waiting on the front steps for her.

Knowing that it was her place Brittany started, " Im so glad you made time to see me, How's life, tell mw how's your family?" She gestured towards the house, " I haven't seen them In a while"

Santana wouldn't meet her look, Brittany tried again, " you've been good, busier then ever"

Santana made a ' yeah right' face but still didn't look at her, " we small talk, work and the weather, your guard is up and I know why"

Brittany moved a little closer, and she took it as a good sign when Santana didn't move away from her, " because the last time you saw me is still burned in tha back of your mind, you gave me roses and I left them there to die"

Brittany sighed, wringing her hands in front of her, and with all the sincerity she could muster she sang, " so this is me swallowing my pride saying I'm sorry for that night"

" and I go back to December all the time"

Santana lifted her eyes briefly, and in that moment Brittany told her,. " It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you.. wishing I realized what I had when you were mine" she tried to hold Santana's gaze as long as she could" I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright"

" I go back to December all the time"

Santana walked down the steps of her porch, crossing her arms, she hugged herself. Brittany followed her.

" these days I haven't been sleeping, staying up, playing back myself leaving, when your birthday passed and I didn't call"

When Santana stopped Brittany took the moment to drape her jacket over the other girls shoulders. Santana watched her from the corner of her eye.

" And I think about summer, all the beautiful times" She smiled at Santana hoping that she remembered all those memories too, " I watched you laughing from the passenger side.. and I realized I loved you in the fall"

Santana looked down and Brittany closed her eyes looking ashamed, " and then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind, you gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye"

Brittany turned Santana so that the other girl was facing her, and she used her fingertips against Santana's chin to make the other girl look at her, her voice was soft in the night, " so this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time"

Santana tried to turn away but Brittany wouldn't let her, " it turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine, I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind..I go back to December all the time"

Brittany pulled Santana closer, wrapping her arms around her back, and touched her forehead to hers, " I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me so right" she sang, and now she had Santana's full attention, " and how you held me that September night the first time you ever saw me cry"

" maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming" she said bringing one hand up to move strands of Santana's hair behind her ear, " but if we loved again I swear I'd love you right"

" id go back in time and change it but I can't, so if the chain is on your door I understand"

And then Santana was breaking down, burying her face in the crook of brittanys neck, Brittany held her tight and sang, " so this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying Im sorry for that night, and I go back to December"

She rubbed Santana's back trying to soothe the other girl, " It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine"

She pulled Santana back a little so that there eyes could meet, " id go back to December ,turn around and make it all right, I'd go back to December and change my own mind"

She cupped Santana's chin with her hands, "I go back to December all the time"

Brittany kissed Santana then, and Santana hooked her arms behind her neck pulling her closer. They stayed that way for awhile.

TBC


	10. before the storm

Before the storm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just borrow them from time to time. The song is before the storm by miley cyrus

Rachel placed a card board box on her bed. A few tears slid down her cheek but she refused to break down again. Inside the box held a few pictures and movie ticket stubs, a stuffed bear and rabbit that Finn had won her at the arcade, and one of his hoodies he had let her borrow one chilly night. She could not believe this was all she had left of what they had shared.

" I know this isn't what I wanted" she sang, removing a few more pictures of her and Finn from her dresser mirror. She pulled the last picture off and just stared ; It was one of those strips of pictures from a mall photo booth, " just thinking back to where we started and how we lost all that we are"

In his own room Finn paced back and forth tossing a football into the air from time to time. He was torn between anger and sadness so settled on being numb to it all. But that was harder then it sounded.

" we were young and times were easy"

" but I could see its not the same" He stared at the picture He had of Rachel taped on the wall above his bed. He was so confused. How could he be missing her? She had cheated on him. She had given herself to another man and yet all he could think about was pulling her into his arms. Of breathing in deep and breathing in that slight hint of vanilla that always seemed to cling to her skin. And then he thought now Puck knew that scent too.

Did that mean He wasn't supposed to love her anymore?

" I'm standing here but you don't see me I'd give it for all that to change"

And just because he loved her did that mean that he had to forgive her. Could he forgive her?

" and I don't want to lose her " He sang. " I don't want to let her go"

But did that mean he wouldn't. If he couldn't trust her then what was the point. Right?

Rachel pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked. She had had no real destination when she had started, her feet taking her of their own accord as if trying to outrun her mind. Out run her thoughts.

" I'm standing out in the rain" she sang out, " I need to know if it's over"

And then She knew where she was headed; It was as if her feet had been following her heart while she was too busy hiding from her mind, " cause I will leave you alone"

"I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her" Finn sang bowing his head. He knew what had to be done even if it was going to kill him to do it.

" and with every strike of lightning" Finn looked out his bedroom window.

"comes a memory that lasts" Rachel broke in," not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash"

" maybe I should give up" Her face faltered for a minute and she contemplated turning around, but she couldn't she needed to know.

Then it did begin to rain. Soft and slow at first. The drops felt cool on her skin.

" standing out in the rain, I need to know if its over" Rachel sang determined," cause I will leave you alone"

" Flooded with all this pain" Finn sang, and now He was walking too. His hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans, " knowing that Ill never hold her "

" like I did before the storm"

" trying to keep the light from going in" Rachel belted, her determination returning with each step forward, " And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart"

" we always say a heart is not a whole, without the one.. who gets you through ..the storm"

And then they were standing face to face. The rain falling down on them, mingling with tears and regrets. For a moment they did not look at each other, as if by some way holding onto the past by not meeting each others gaze. Finally there eyes met and the future barged ungraciously into view.

" standing out in the rain…knowing that its really over" Rachel sang, holding one hand up while the other pulled at her shirt and her eyes squeezed shut, " please don't leave me alone"

" flooded with all this pain knowing that ill never hold you Finn sang while stepping forward and lacing his finger with hers. Rachel opened her eyes then, and stared up at him, " like I did before the storm"

Thunder clapped breaking them from their trance. Without a word Finn turned and walked away leaving Rachel standing there to stare after him.

THE END

A/N: Will be continued in the second part of the trouble in paradise series.


End file.
